Emily/Transcript
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Episode *Emily Transcript SCENE 1 DARK DESERT NIGHT - DREAM :(The wind is blowing sand dunes around.) :SCULLY'S VOICE OVER: :It begins where it ends... (A woman's feet appear walking slowly) :In nothingness. A nightmare born from deepest fears, coming to me unguarded. (Long shot of a woman walking across the desert.) :Whispering images unlocked from time and distance. (It is Scully walking wearing a long dark blue flowing gown) :A soul unbound - touched by others but never held. On a course charted by some unseen hand. The journey ahead promising no more than my past reflecting back upon me. Until at last, I reach the end. (She picks up her cross necklace from the ground) :Facing a truth I can no longer deny. Alone, as ever. (Close up on her face that turns into sand and blows away) SCENE 2 SAN DIEGO COUNTY CHILDREN'S CENTER :(Outside, a woman is leading a group of children single file down a sidewalk. Mulder walks to her.) :MULDER: Excuse me, I'm looking for the special needs ward. (She motions.) :WOMAN: Second door over there. :MULDER: Thanks. (He walks past the children and a playground to the door.) SCENE 3 PLAYROOM :(Mulder enters and sees Scully and Emily on the floor, Emily is coloring and Scully is watching her. He's not sure he wants in interrupt them. Scully sees him. He smiles and goes to them.) :SCULLY: Emily? I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Mulder. Remember, I told you about him? :EMILY: Uh hum. (Mulder waves to her and says hi. There is no recognition from her. She just colors.) :SCULLY: She's a little shy. :MULDER: What are you coloring? :EMILY: A potato. :MULDER: Have you ever seen Mr. Potato head? He looks like this. (Give a pretty goofy impersonation of Mr. Potato head that has to be seen to be believed. Got a smile out of her.) Doesn't it? (Emily nods. Mulder notices Emily's wearing Scully's cross necklace.) :SCULLY: I'll be right back. (Scully and Mulder rise and walk away from her as they talk) Thank you for coming. Something's wrong, isn't it? :MULDER: I found Emily's surrogate mother. I had Frohike hack into the California Social Services Adoption database. :SCULLY: You got a name? :MULDER: Yeah, her mother of record is one Anna Fugazzi. :SCULLY: Fugazzi? :MULDER: Yeah, as in slang term for fake. :SCULLY: I don't understand. Why create a false record? :MULDER: Because there are no true records. Emily didn't come into this world through any system that keeps them. :SCULLY: How did she come into this world? :MULDER: Have you asked yourself that? :SCULLY: Well, she was born to someone, she... she has to belong to someone. :MULDER: Someone, who's proven that they'll do anything to protect her or their interest in her. :SCULLY: I can protect her too. :MULDER: Yeah, but who's going to protect you? Emily's adoptive parents are both dead, by no accident. :SCULLY: I know... I've considered that, but I've also considered that there's only one right thing to do. (A woman approaches Emily.) :WOMAN: Emily? (She crouches down to Emily.) :MULDER: Why didn't you call me sooner? :SCULLY: Because I couldn't believe it. But I need you now to be a witness on my behalf in this hearing. :MULDER: And I should have declined... if I never want to see you hurt or harmed in any way. :SCULLY: Then why are you here? :MULDER: Because I know something that I haven't said... Something that they'll use against you to jeopardize your custody of Emily. No matter how much you love this little girl, she's a miracle that was never meant to be, Scully. SCENE 4 SAN DIEGO HALL OF JUSTICE :(Mulder is sitting in a chair in a hallway eating sunflower seeds. Mrs. Scully, Bill and Tara come out of a door.) :BILL: They're ready for you. (Mulder walks past him and goes into the meeting.) :MAN: Agent Mulder, help me out here. Does FBI stand for Federal Bureau of Imagination? Am I to understand that your partner along with a dozen other woman in Allentown, PA, was abducted by employees of our federal government? :MULDER: She was missing for 4 weeks, that's documented in the file. :MAN: And you found evidence that during this time, she was subjected to experiments where ... you say, they extracted her ova? :MULDER: Yes, all of them. (Scully is stunned.) :MAN: Can this be done? :MULDER: I believe it can, and was. That Emily Sim was conceived as a result of those experiments. :MAN: Can that be done as well? :MULDER: I don't know how else to explain it. A medical exam of Ms. Scully would show that she hasn't given birth. :MAN: You know, under normal circumstances, this petition would be fairly simple. But I'm having difficulty wrapping my brain around this Michael Crichton bit. :MULDER: I included this information in anticipation of your reaction and how it might look if you received this information without any explanation. :MAN: Can you give me an explanation? Why anyone would kidnap Ms. Scully, to conceive this child, then put it up for adoption? :MULDER: No, but the fact remains, Ms. Scully is the mother of this child. :MAN: Not in any legal definition. :MULDER: Well, if you can show me a legal precedent for this case, I'd like to see it. Dana has known for quite some time that she can't bear children. She doesn't know why, but however that happened, that fact that she can adopt this child, her own flesh and blood, is something I don't feel I have the right to question and I don't believe anyone has the right to stand in the way of. SCENE 5 BILL SCULLY RESIDENCE 10:16 PM :(Mulder sits on the couch in the living room. Scully comes down stairs and sits next to him.) :SCULLY: It takes two of us just to get my sister-in-law into bed these days. :MULDER: When's she due? :SCULLY: Two weeks ago. (Long pause) Why didn't you tell me, Mulder? :MULDER: I never expected this. I thought I was protecting you. :SCULLY: Why would they do this to me? :MULDER: I only know that genetic experiments were being done, that children were being created. :SCULLY: Children being created for who? :MULDER: For who? For what? I don't know. (The phone rings. Scully answers it.) :SCULLY: Hello? Hello? (She looks at Mulder who gets out his cell phone.) Hello, is anybody there? :MULDER: (whispering) I need to trace a call. I have an incoming call to residential line 555-0380. :SCULLY: Mulder, it's ... :MULDER: (to Scully) Don't hang up. (Into phone) Okay, thanks. I got a trace. County Children's Center. SCENE 6 SAN DIEGO COUNTY CHILDREN'S CENTER :(There is a loud pounding and a woman opens a door and enters a stairwell. She runs down the stairs and opens the door. Mulder and Scully enter.) :WOMAN: What is it? What's the matter? :MULDER: Anyone been here the last half hour? :WOMAN: No. What's going on? :(They go upstairs. Scully leads to the girls' room. She opens the door and Emily is in her bed sleeping with the other girls. Scully sits on the edge of her edge and turns on the light. Scully touched her forehead.) :SCULLY: She's burning up. :WOMAN: I'll call 911. (Scully lifts the covers and Mulder picks her up.) :MULDER: Scully? There's something on her neck. (Scully lower the back of her nightgown and pushes her hair aside.) :SCULLY: Oh, my God. (There's a patch of green) SCENE 7 HOSPITAL :(In a room with a window to the hall, two doctors hover over Emily who is laying in bed. The doctor is talking softly to Emily about what he's going to do. Scully is watching from the hallway. Mulder gets off the phone.) :MULDER: All right, I'll try back later. (He walks to Scully.) I spoke to the social worker. She hasn't been able to reach Emily's doctor. (One doctor comes out of the room.) :DOCTOR: Hi. :SCULLY: How is she? :DOCTOR: Well, we've put her on a saline drip to rehydrate her. She's running a fever of about 102. It's a good thing you got her here when you did. :SCULLY: Do you know what's causing it? :DOCTOR: Some kind of infection, probably related to the cyst on her neck. :MULDER: Do you know what that is? :DOCTOR: No. I'm having it byopsied. I'll get it off to the lab right away. Now, are you two the parents? :SCULLY: I'm her mother. :DOCTOR: Oh, okay. Can you give me any history that might help? (Mulder looks in the window to Emily and the female doctor preparing for the biopsy.) :SCULLY: I know that she was being treated for anemia. :DOCTOR: You know what type? :SCULLY: I was told that it was some kind of auto immune hemolytic anemia. Her treatment was experimental. :DOCTOR: Who's her doctor? :SCULLY: His name is Calderon. :DOCTOR: I don't know him. (Inside the room, the female doctor bends to Emily) :FEMALE DOCTOR: I'm just going to roll you onto your side, Sweetie. (Mulder watches as she swabs the cyst with alcohol. She's just ready to cut it out when Mulder bangs on the window.) :MULDER: Wait! Stop! (She puts the needle in, Emily flinches) Move away from her! Get away from her! :(The doctor and Mulder tousle as the cyst explodes and green blood flows out. The female doctor's eyes water and she drops to the floor. Emily sits up and looks at her. Scully looks through the window. Emily looks calmly at the female doctor on the floor. A stream of green blood flows down her back.) SCENE 8 QUARANTINE WARD 7:31 AM :(Emily is asleep and Scully watches her through a window. Mulder enters.) :MULDER: She still sleeping? :SCULLY: They have her under a mild sedative. :MULDER: The ER doctor is in and out of consciousness. :SCULLY: How did you know? :MULDER: If Emily was someone's creation, then it occurred to me that she might share the same body chemistry that we've seen before. So I had them put the ER doctor in a cooling bath like you did when I was exposed to this. :SCULLY: So what now? She's still just a little girl. You say I can't protect her, but I can't let this be her life. Just a few days ago she was fine. :MULDER: She was also being treated. (Doctor enters.) :DOCTOR: Um, I just need some advice. With everything that's happening here, I'm a little at sea. This Dr. Calderon you say is Emily's physician? He's refusing to transfer her medical records. :SCULLY: He can't do that. He's endangering her life. :DOCTOR: He said Emily was in his care, and if you're the one who's stopping that, then you're the one endangering her. :SCULLY: It's an ethical violation . :DOCTOR: He said she was part of a double blind medical trial and that he's spoken to you about it. He also says you have no authority over this child. :SCULLY: Well, authority or not, I'm not leaving her side. :DOCTOR: It's beyond me, I'm afraid. :MULDER: Yeah, but it's not beyond Dr. Calderon. SCENE 9 TRANSGEN PHARMACEUTICALS :(Dr. Calderon is sitting at his desk talking to Mulder.) :CALDERON: I'd like to say right up front that I know Emily Sim as your partner probably told you. My god, I... never met a sweeter, courageous little girl. I'm so sorry to hear about her down turn. My hope is these custody matters can be resolved so she may resume her treatment here. I'm afraid I can't release any information that relates to our companies experimental drug trials. :MULDER: What can I say to convince you? :CALDERON: (He chuckles) It's really not about convincing me. This is something that I- well, we... simply cannot do. It's purely a business reality. It has to do with Transgen's exposure to litigation and of course, our need to protect our research which frankly, represents a significant dollar investment. :MULDER: So, I'm wasting your time. This isn't worth the life of a three year old girl. :CALDERON: I wouldn't frame it like that. That's not it at all. Look, I'm truly sorry but there's really nothing I can do. (He stands up) However, I do (Mulder stands) wish you the very best. (They shake hands) :MULDER: Okay then. (Mulder holds on to his hand and turns it causing Calderon to flop down on a table. Mulder picks him up and starts slapping him) How do you feel now? (He slams him on the floor. Calderon yells for help. Mulder kicks him on the side and picks him up and thrusts him against the wall.) Why don't you tell me what your company's really in the business of. Huh? Abducting women and stealing their unborn children? Medical rapists! That's all you are! You don't care if that little girl dies! She's just a lab rat to you! (He pulls out his gun and points it in Calderon's face.) Tell me, whose life is worth saving, yours or hers? I want everything to help that little girl! (A door opens, it's security. The whole office is looking through the door, wondering what the hell's going on. Mulder pockets his gun and walks out) I'll be back. SCENE 10 OUTSIDE :(Calderon rushes out of the door and to his car. Mulder follows in his car.) SCENE 11 HOSPITAL :(Emily, sweaty, is lying in bed watching TV. Scully in a mask, watches her through the window. A female nurse behind Scully puts something on a tray) :NURSE: We're ready. :SCULLY: Can you give me a minute with her? (The woman nods. Scully adjusts her mask and goes into the room.) :Hey... (Emily is engrossed in the Life with Louie show) Sweetie? In a minute a nurse is going to take you down to have some tests. :EMILY: Mommy said no more tests. (The kid speaks!) :SCULLY: We just want you to get better. That's what these tests are for. SCENE 12 X RAY ROOM :(Emily is laying on a table that goes inside the round MRI or whatever machine. A part of the machine comes out and covers Emily's head and the table goes into the machine. Scully watches the whole thing. The machine whirls, lights up, and blasts quick loud gun blast type sounds. Scully flinches.) SCENE 13 STREET :(Calderon parks his Land Rover on the side of the street. Gets out and pushes the button on a remote to arm the security and walks into a house. A man watches through the shutters at him walk to the door. Calderon enters.) :CALDERON: He came to see me. He knows I'm involved. (Another man walks behind Calderon from the kitchen or something. Not sure if Calderon knows he's there. The man at the shutters keeps looking outside. Mulder parks and gets out of his car.) :MAN: Now you brought him to see us. (Calderon notices the man behind him.) :CALDERON: What do you want me to tell him? :MAN: Nothing. (The man behind Calderon takes out a bounty hunter killer switchpick type thing and stabs Calderon on the back of his neck. Green oozes out. The man stands up and looks at Shutter man and together they turn into Calderon clones.) SCENE 14 MEANWHILE :(Mulder walks up the steps to the house. He sees something through the window on the door and quickly goes to the left. Calderon walks out and walks down the steps to the Land Rover, clicks the security remote and drives off. Mulder jogs down the stairs.) SCENE 15 MEANWHILE :(We see the X Ray of Emily's head. There's a huge upside down Nike slash in the middle of her head. Scully, a woman and the doctor are conferring) :SCULLY: I hope you know what this is. :DOCTOR: An autoplastic mass, tumorous infection... The cyst on the back of Emily's neck seems to be the point of origin. And from her blood test last night and early this morning, it seems to be growing rapidly. :SCULLY: Is it cancer? :DOCTOR: No. Cancer grows out of control. These are anaerobic channels following the path of the nervous system. They have the effect of killing surrounding tissue, (We see an X Ray of Emily's body from the left side.) depriving it of the oxygen it needs to survive. The origin is in the brain and central nervous system. It couldn't be in a worst place. SCENE 16 CORRIDOR OF HOSPITAL :(Calderon clone is walking quickly down the corridor. He walks right past the room Scully, the woman and the doctor are in.) :SCULLY: Can you put her on antivirals? :DOCTOR: I have her on a levophod drip to keep her blood pressure up and I've got her on steroids intravenously to bring down the inflammation. We could try radiation therapy. :SCULLY: No, you can't do that. Her immune system's too weak. :WOMAN: What can you do? Has anyone talked to Dr. Calderon about this? SCENE 17 EMILY'S ROOM :(Emily is sleeping. Calderon gets to her bedside. He has a syringe with green fluid in it. He takes the tip off, taps the side and injects her. Scully walks down the hallway and sees Calderon exit Emily's room and has no expression on his face. He walks right by her.) :SCULLY: Dr. Calderon? (She rushes to Emily's room and sees Emily laying on her side-stomach away from her. She goes to the hallway and tells a nurse) Get Dr. Vinet in there and call the police. (She sees Calderon clone down the hallway. She runs after him.) Dr. Calderon? (He walks through the hall without turning back. There are a lot of people around. Scully takes out her gun and points it at him, people collapse against the wall.) Halt! Dr. Calderon! FBI! (A burly orderly is walking toward Calderon. Scully yells to him) Stop that man! (He tackles him. Scully runs up the him, grabs his shoulder and turns him around. It's another older gentleman.) SCENE 17 TRANSGEN PHARMACEUTICALS 7:02 PM :(Calderon turns on the security alarm on his car. He goes into the building. Mulder parks and watches him go in. His cell phone rings.) :MULDER: Yeah. :SCULLY (on phone): Mulder where are you? :MULDER: I'm following Dr. Calderon. :SCULLY: What do you mean, you've been following him. I just saw him. There was a scare here. (Scully is at the hospital and looks over at Emily. She's being tended by the doctor) He was here, he came into Emily's room. It appears he injected her with something. :MULDER: Is she all right? :SCULLY: She seems to be, but we're running a tox screen anyway. (She walks down the hall as she talks and she sees men come down a perpendicular hallway. She raises her hand to them.) :MULDER: Whatever he injected her with I don't think he meant to harm her. :SCULLY: What are you talking about? (The men are two cops and Detective Kresge) :MULDER: I think Dr. Calderon went there to treat her. :SCULLY: Mulder, that doesn't make any sense. Why would he endanger her before only to protect her now? :MULDER: As a bluff. I don't think they want her dead either, Scully, but for different reasons. Look, I'm going to catch up with you, all right? (He hangs up. Scully does too. She looks at Kresge.) :SCULLY: Detective. :KRESGE: Happy New Year. :SCULLY: Thanks for coming down. :KRESGE: I'm posting two cops outside her room. :SCULLY: That might not be necessary. :KRESGE: What if this guy Calderon is thinking of coming back? :SCULLY: There seems to be some indication that he came here to help her. :KRESGE: I don't understand. You said on the phone that he was somehow connected to the deaths of Emily's parents... :SCULLY: Because Emily's mother wanted to stop the tests, just like I did, and I guess that's why he came here because as much as they want to remove anything that gets in their way, it seems they need Emily to continue the tests. SCENE 18 HOUSE NIGHT :(Mulder parks and goes to the house. He walks up the stairs, opens the front door and goes inside. He hears a TV on and goes down the hall it. There in a community sort of room, a bunch of old people are watching TV. Mulder looks across from the room to a door and he sees a note card that says A. Fugazzi. It's ajar. He opens the door He looks inside. There's an old woman in a wheelchair. She looks back at him.) :ANNA: Hello? :MULDER: Anna Fugazzi? :ANNA: Yes? (Mulder walks into the room) :MULDER: Your name is Anna Fugazzi? :ANNA: Yes. Are you the new doctor? :MULDER: No, I'm not. Is that your real name? :ANNA: Yes, for the last 71 years. Were you looking for me? :MULDER: Not until now. SCENE 19 HOSPITAL :(We see X Rays of Emily. There are like balloons in her sides.) :SCULLY: I don't understand. Just an hour ago you said she was getting better. :DOCTOR: That's right. Her fever's down, her vital signs are nearly back to normal. But these MRIs are telling me that this growth has continued to spread. What we're now seeing seems like a necratizing of the tissue. :SCULLY: It's killing her. :DOCTOR: Whatever it is, it may already be present in some amount. Basically, it shut down her body while it continued to grow. (He leaves and Chambliss comes in with a file) :CHAMBLISS: I presented all this information to the court. I have to tell you that they are greatly concerned that you are making decisions for this child. And they seem to be having no small effect on her health. :SCULLY: Ms. Chambliss, I am a medical doctor. And the decisions that I make are reasonable and right. :CHAMBLISS: But I have it right here in this report that Dr. Calderon's treatment of her actually resulted in a turnaround. :SCULLY: No. That is not true. The injection that Dr. Calderon gave her is actually making her worse. :CHAMBLISS: I want to say something to you and I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I don't think that you are capable right now of responding with any clinical ability. :SCULLY: Do you think I don't want what's best for this child? Do you think that I'm not trying to save her life? :CHAMBLISS: I'm saying I'm getting wildly differing reports. I have a job to do. I'm not the ultimate authority here, but you don't have the authority, either over this child or her future. :SCULLY: You can get a court order and you can try to enforce it, but I suggest that if you're going to do what's best for this child, then you do everything in your power to tell the authorities that if they take Emily out of this hospital, they are going to hasten her illness. And I'll let it be known that all of you are responsible. (She walks to the door.) :CHAMBLISS: What do you want me to tell them you're doing for her? :SCULLY: I don't know yet, but I will. (Scully leaves) SCENE 20 LONE GUNMEN'S OFFICE :(Frohike is at the computer) :FROHIKE: Christina Sherman. Delivered a healthy baby girl September 25, 1994. (Cut to Mulder at the old folk's home. He has a list of the elderly residents and is on his cell phone.) Delivered a baby boy (There's an old woman sitting on a rocking chair) March 18, 1986. :MULDER: Evelyn Burmeister. (Cut to Frohike who enters the name into a search engine.) :FROHIKE: Evelyn Burmeister... delivered a baby boy June 1, 1994. (Cut to Mulder) :MULDER: That makes 8 for 8. :FROHIKE: Are you at Adoption Services, Mulder? :MULDER: No I'm at the maternity ward. :FROHIKE: Any fetching young mothers there? :MULDER: I think you might have a shot here Frohike. Do you know anything about pharmaceuticals? :FROHIKE: Medicinal or ... recreational? :MULDER: There's two prescriptions on their med charts that all these women have in common. Abbreviated PMZ 200 and Duratab. :FROHIKE: Estrogen and pretesterone. :MULDER: Hormones. :FROHIKE: But that doesn't make any sense, Mulder. Pregnant women have those hormones in abundance. You wouldn't give those to pregnant women. (Anna wheels herself into the room.) :MULDER: You would these. Anna? There's a doctor that comes to visit you. a Dr. Calderon. :ANNA: Yes. Do you know where he is? :MULDER: No, actually, I'm looking for him. :ANNA: He was supposed to be here. I was going to start my beauty sleep. :MULDER: Your beauty sleep. What is that? :ANNA: He says it's taken years off my appearance. SCENE 21 HOSPITAL :(Emily is shown from above on a table being slid into a hyperbolic chamber. She is clearly scared. The door is shut and sealed. Scully is standing along side it and takes a mike and talks softly) :SCULLY: You okay in there, Emily. (She nods) Good. I'm going to be right here the whole time, okay? (She nods again.) Now we're just going to put some extra air in there, so you tell me if your ears start to hurt. (Scully nods to a tech. He turns the air up. A dial shows the pressure building. They put it up to 200. Emily starts to get uncomfortable) You okay, Sweetie? (Emily shakes her head no and is starting to cry.) Turn it off! (Scully looks in the chamber. Emily's arm looks like every vein is popped to the surface) Turn it off, NOW! :TECH: I'm doing it ma'am. :SCULLY: Hold on Sweetie. Settle down. We'll get you out of there as fact as we can. SCENE 22 NURSERY? :(Mulder walks into a darkened room with plastic draped around an area of beds with old ladies laying in them sleeping. Mulder pulls away the plastic and looks in and walks through. There are 6 beds. He looks at an IV hooked up to one of them. Dr. Calderon is the doctor. He looks at the wristband of the woman. It reads, Charmaine Villard. He walks through another plastic drapery and sees a fridge with a big metal box in it. He opens the fridge and takes out the box and sets it on a table. He opens it. He reads a folded piece of paper in the box and on the bottom it has Scully, D. and a number. He takes out a flask with green liquid and a fetus that kicks in it.) :(He opens another box and it's filled with vials. he takes one out and it's green liquid. He hears a car approaching. He puts the vial down and goes to the window. He sees Calderon leave his car and click the alarm on and walk to the building. Mulder hurries and takes some vials and puts everything back. He leaves the room.) SCENE 23 HALLWAY :(Mulder walks down the hallway and hears a gun click. A gun is pointed at his head. He stops.) :KRESGE: Flinch and you're dead. Hands where I can see them. (Mulder raises his hands. He has the vials in his left hand.) What you got there? Give it to me slowly. (Mulder does. Kresge pushes him against the wall.) Hands against the wall. Spread your legs. :MULDER: Who are you? :KRESGE: Detective Kresge, San Diego PD. :MULDER: Detective Kresge, I'm Agent Fox Mulder with the FBI. (A door opens. They both look. Calderon walks into the hallway.) Take the gun off me and put it on that man. (Calderon walks toward them. Kresge points the gun at Calderon who walks toward them) :KRESGE: Stop right there! :MULDER: Run. Get out of here. (Mulder is ready to go, but waits for Kresge, who drops the vials to put both hands on the gun. The vials drop to the floor and scatter.) Don't use your gun. Get out of here! :KRESGE: I said stop right there! (Mulder's not waiting anymore and takes off down the other way in the hallway. Calderon is chest to gun. Mulder picks up a vial. Calderon lifts and throws Kresge down the hallway. Mulder looks at Calderon, who glares at him. Calderon walks to Mulder. Kresge picks up his gun and points it at Calderon.) :MULDER: Kresge... :KRESGE: I said stop right there! :MULDER: Don't fire, Kresge! (He does. The bullets go right through Calderon. Green oozes out of the holes. Mulder runs down the hallway. Calderon never falls. He turns around and faces Kresge. (Kresge's eyes start to water. He tries to hold the gun on him. He drops the gun, gasps and grabs his eyes) SCENE 24 OUTSIDE :(Mulder is on his cell phone walking away from the house.) :MULDER: I'm an FBI agent. I have an emergency situation. I need an ambulance and I need backup. SCENE 25 INSIDE :(Close up of Kresge's face. He's in pain. His face is pulled back by the clone and the camera pulls back to see the clone morph from Calderon to the painful expression of Kresge.) SCENE 26 OUTSIDE :(Mulder is still on the phone.) :ON PHONE: Where are you? :MULDER: I don't know where I am. (Kresge clone leaves the house.) :KRESGE: I have him inside. :MULDER: You have your weapon. :KRESGE: I have him on the floor, hands cuffed. :MULDER: I have back up coming. I need a location though. :KRESGE: I'll take care of it. Just watch the guy. (Mulder goes to the house. Kresge walks to the street. Mulder is walking up the stairs of the house.) :MULDER: Detective Kresge is going to radio in the location. (Mulder hears the car alarm of the Land Rover beep off. He turns to see Kresge drive away in the Land Rover.) SCENE 27 HOSPITAL :(Emily is in a regular bed, sleeping. Scully looks through the glass. She is worried. Mulder walks in) :SCULLY: She's gone into a coma. (Mulder looks around at where to turn, what to say. He looks at Scully.) I'm okay, Mulder. It's what's meant to be. :MULDER: But if you could treat her... :SCULLY: I wouldn't. I wouldn't do it to her. :MULDER: Are you sure? :SCULLY: Mulder, whoever brought this child into this world... didn't intend to love her. :MULDER: I think she was born to... serve an agenda. :SCULLY: I have a chance to stop that. You were right. This child... was not meant to be. :MULDER: All right. I'll stay with you. :SCULLY: I think I'd like to be alone. (Mulder leaves.) SCENE 28 HALLWAY :(Mulder walks down the hall to the nurses' station. he stops. He takes the green stuff in the vial out of his pocket and wonders I suppose if he should tell Scully. He puts it away and walks on.) SCENE 29 EMILY'S ROOM :(Scully walks through the glass door to Emily's bed. She isn't wearing protection such as gown or mask. She touches Emily's forehead. She lies down next to her. She puts her head next to Emily's.) SCENE 30 DISSOLVE TO CHURCH :(A stained glass window of Mary and child. Scully sits in a pew. People walk past her. She just looks down. A hand reaches out and touches her shoulder. Scully looks up. It's her mother.) :MRS. SCULLY: You ready? :SCULLY: I think I'll ride back with Mulder. (Scully stands and hugs her mother. She hugs Bill. She looks to see Tara standing behind him in the aisle holding her new born baby. Scully smiles to Tara and kisses the baby's forehead.) Bye, bye Matthew. (She caresses his forehead and kisses Tara goodbye.) :TARA: We'll see you at home, okay? :(Scully nods yes. The four of them leave. ms. Chambliss walks up to Scully from behind her. They nod and she leaves. There is a little white coffin behind Scully. She turns and looks at the coffin. She starts to cry. Mulder walks into the chapel. He brings a bouquet of white flowers and lays them on the coffin. He stands beside her.) :SCULLY: Who are the men who would create a life whose only hope was to die? :MULDER: I don't know. But the fact that you found her... and had a chance to love her... Then maybe she was meant for that too. :SCULLY: She found me. :MULDER: So you could save her. :SCULLY: How's Detective Kresge? :MULDER: He's doing better. He's already out of the ICU. :SCULLY: And the men who did this to him? :MULDER: They've already cleaned up the nursing home. All the women have been placed in new homes. There's no evidence that anyone at Transgen Corporation knew of Calderon's work. (Scully looks at Mulder, then back to the coffin.) :SCULLY: There is evidence of what they did. :(She walks to the coffin. Mulder turns his back and stands look out. She opens it. All that's in the coffin is sand and Scully's cross necklace. Scully picks up the necklace and holds it up and shuts her eyes.) :END Source Category:TXF Season 5 transcripts =Episode Navigation=